Obi-Wan Kenobi
Summary Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. In the original trilogy of films, played by Alec Guinness, he is a mentor to the protagonist Luke Skywalker, initiating him into the ways of the Jedi, while becoming one of the main protagonists of the prequels. In the prequel trilogy, played by Ewan McGregor, he is master and friend to Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. He is frequently featured as a main character in various other Star Wars media. Obi-Wan is also the deuteragonist in the TV show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least''' 7-C', possibly '''7-B' | 6-A Name: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Mid 20's-30's (PT); Late 50's (OT) Classification: Jedi Master/General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance, Precognition/prescience, Force Enhanced Reflexes/Reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions (cross-dimensional), Mind/Memory Manipulation, poison resistance, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (mid-low; in the form of Force Healing), Battlemind, Electronic Manipulation, Force Stealth Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly''' City level (defeated General Grievous, should be comparable to Anakin Skywalker) | 'Continent level '(telekinetically stalemated a Darth Vader that, while emotionally compromised, was still well above his Padawan self in raw power) '''Speed: Hypersonic+; Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition (deflected a laser in TCW) | Relativistic+ (has moved at such speeds aboard the Invisible Hand and while attempting the Slip Jaws Maneuver and an overall superior Jedi to Jax Pavan, comparable to Bastila Shan), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification (capable of prying open General Grievous' Armor Plating) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification (Capable of trading blows with General Grievous) Durability: Peak Human level naturally; at least Town level '''with Force Amplification | '''Peak Human level naturally; Continent level with Force Amplification (survived the backlash of his and Anakin's telekinetic stalemate) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Interstellar with telepathy and Force senses Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted general during the Clone Wars; extremely talented Jedi Master who taught Anakin and later Luke Skywalker, effective at military tactics and strategies and very skilled in lightsaber combat and mastery of the Force Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Electronic Manipulation:' Can alter the energy of an electronic device in order to bend the device to one's will. '-Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). '-Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '-Telekinesis:' Obi-Wan can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. '-Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Obi-Wan can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Keys: Disney Canon | EU Universe Other: Respect Thread Obi-Wan Kenobi calculation of droid army blaster fire deflection feat from the RoTS novelization Gallery Others Notable Victories: Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) Jack Rakan (Negima) Jack Rakan Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movie characters Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Disney Category:Book Characters Category:Knights Category:Ghosts Category:Psychics Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters